Queen for a Day
by cutetwist
Summary: Oh, poor Drew. If only he hadn't bet me, he wouldn't be in this position. But I, on the other hand, am enjoying this and plan on taking advantage. Oh, won't this be pleasant. T for one or two swear words.


I have won a very special opportunity. Drew and I bet that if I could do thirty pull ups that I would be Queen for a day.

"May, do I really have to rub your feet?"

I smirk. "I'm sorry, Who's the Queen?"

"You are," he grumbles.

"And who's in charge? "

He huffs. "You are,"

"Good. We understand each other, " Oh, am I LOVING this.

He starts to massage my feet, but pretends to gag as he does so.

"No disrespecting the Queen! No gagging!"

"I hate you..." he murmers.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

I smirk. "I thought so,"

"May,"

"Yes, Drew?"

"Is there anything else that I could be doing, like, at all?"

"Well..." I smile. I've been thinking about this, but I've been too embarrassed to ask...

"Yes?"

"Teach me to dance?"

"What?" He laughs and looks at me. "That's he best 'torture' you can think of? Me dancing with you?"

"I wasn't thinking tortures. Just simply what I wanted. Of course, I very well_could _think of tortures, if you'd like,"

"N-no! I'm perfectly capable of teaching you to dance!"

"Thank you, "

"Oh my lord!" He laughs. "May Haruka just said thank you! The sky is falling! Doomsday is upon us! Why is it so hot?! Pompeii all over again!"

"Drew, you're an ass,"

"Thank you!" He bows

I stand. "Oh, just teach me!"

"Fine,"

"First your arms, are, well, they're completely off,"

"Umm, I thought it didn't matter, " I say.

"Well, it does to me," He says and place my arms in an awkward position that is hard to uphold.

"And this should make it easier..." He takes my hands to we're holding each others arm's up.

"See?"

I nod.

"Now, simply step forward, then back front back, and repeat, "

"What?"

He sighs. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you? "

"Not on purpose!"

...

"May! I told you it's forward, then back front back and repeat! I haven't even put in any turns or dips yet!"

I frown. "SHUT UP AND TEACH ME!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Use your brain!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" I cry. "I'm sorry but we're not all as _perfect _and _smart _as you are!"

He looks guilty as I turn and run away from him. And he should. I was... I... I could've tried harder... But he could've been supportive! But, I did make him rub my feet... But he...

I continue to argue with myself until I hear a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I hiss. Then I feel bad.

"I mean, yes?" I say nicely.

"It's Drew... I'm sorry, I should have been more patient. Please, open up,"

I smile faintly. "Sure," I open the door and Drew looks incredibly relieved.

"Would you like another go?"

"Sure,"

We walk back down the stairs of Drew's house and into the living room.

"Do you remember?"

I nod uneasily. "I think. Forward, back front back and repeat?"

"Precisely, "

I try.

Forward, front- no!

Back, forward,- wrong!

Forward, back front side- oh my god!

Forward, back front back... yes!

"Nice, May!" Drew praises. "Now, a few more times and then we'll bring it up to tempo,"

I nod. "Okay. Wait- this isn't the tempoo?"

"Tempo." He sighs. 'And no. A little - lot faster."

This time I sigh. "Fine. How's this?" I speed up just a bit.

"Little more,"

"This?"

He grimaces. "Quicker,"

"Still?!" I groan.

"Yes, May!"

I go extremely fast, which is very difficult. "Good?"

"Excellent!" He grins. "Now, add some hips"

"Huh?"

"I know, never thought I'd say that to you, either,"

I do as told, (very reluctantly) and Drew grins.

"Perfect. Okay, think you're ready for some turns, or just practice some more?"

"Practice," I say simply.

"All right. Tell me when you're ready,"

I nod.

...

"Great job, May!"

I smile. "Thank you! This is fun!" I laugh as he twirls me.

"You're actually not terrible!"

"Thanks!"

He laughs. "So cute, "

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're just cute. Like a clueless little school girl!"

He pulls me into him and we waltz around his living room.

"Drew, " I say.

"Yes?"

"Even if you didn't have to do what I said, would you have taught me anyway?"

Yes," he says. "Why?"

"Because I was nervous to ask you, "

"Why?"

"I... I don't know,"

He stops dancing and holds me at arms length.

"May, don't be afraid to ask me anything. No matter what it's about. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay..."

"May,"

"Yes?" I say.

"If you wanted to learn how to dance, why didn't you just take a dance class?"

I look down. "I don't know. It just felt like I needed to learn from you,"

"Okay then," he grins. "Let's dance,"

He twirls me and dips me farther back than I can go, causing us to fall. Drew switches us so he doesn't crush me.

"Are you okay?!" He asks in concern.

"I'm fine! Are you okay?!"

"Of course." He shrugs. "I'm Drew, All Mighty,"

I laugh and help him up. "Yes, you are,"

He grins. I grin. We both grin. Grinning the time away. Grinny, grin, grin.

I wish we would stop grinning.

"So, anything else you want?"

"Yeah." I say. "Lunch,"

He laughs. "Me too. Pizza?"

I nod eagerly.

"Haha, I thought so,"

...

I sit down to a delicious lunch that Drew whipped up.

"Oh my god! Where did you learn to cook?!"

"A cook book,"

I laugh. "Cook books don't like me. In fact, they despise me,"

"I know, I've had your poison before, "

Ru-uuddddeeee!" I whine.

"To ba-aaadddd!"

"Why do you always annoy me?"

"Because it's fun,"

"Not for me!" I yell.

"Oh, don't lie!"

"What?"

He looks at me smugly. "Oh, please! Everyone knows you like it! So just admit it!"

"So, it's a tad bit fun! So what?!"

"Woah, chillax!"

I snort. "I'll chillax when I'm not fuming!"

"Well then you 'fume' too easily,"

"Drew..."

He sighs. "Yes, May?"

"Why do you hate me...?

"Hate is such a _strond word. _Why not use a different one? Like, annoy, or, love,"

_"Because _they're not _true. _Wait, did you just say-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Chocolate Freak. It was just an example!"

I smirk. "Oh, don't lie!"

"What?"

"Everyone knowe it! Just admit it!"

"You're an ass,"

"No, Drew, I'm a _Queen!"_

"No, you're a _dead _Queen!"

He picks me up and pins me down on the couch.

"Drew! You can't do this to the Queen!"

He smirks. "Well, I'll be sure to tell her that, "

He begins to tickle me as I attempt to slap his hands away. Failing repeatedly.

"Stop!" I yell.

"Why?" He chuckles. "This is fun!"

"Well, aren't you the Royal _Fool!" _

"Oh, so you noticed!"

I allow myself to just relax.

"So, my Queen has given up?"

I nod tiredly. "Yes,"

"Are you still Queen?"

"Are you still the Royal Fool?"

"No," he shrugs.

"Then no,"

...

Drew and I sit on his bed and talk.

"... and then you just decide to punch him?!"

"Well, he was hitting on you, so I got a bit jealous, " Drew shrugs.

"When was this?"

He looks down and doesn't answer.

"Drew?"

"Umm... remember when we went to that concert and saw Brendon? And I asked you to go get us water, and when you came back Brendan was gone? And I told you he went back to his group?"

"Uh, yeah," I say.

"Well, then. I broke his nose..."

I laugh. Although my heart is making me feel like I want to throw up.

"Do you hate... me...?"

I shake my head and smile. "No, of ccourse not. But that was just... Monday...it's... Thurs...day..?"

"Yeah..." He murmers. "You're point?"

"It's just... nothing... want to... you know what, we never shook on it saying I wasn't he Queen, so..."

"Not this again, anything but this!"

I smile. "Don't worry! I'd like to just go swimming, "

"Oh." He sighs with relief. "Okay. There's a lake behind our house,"

"Kay. I'll go change in the bathroom,"

"Right,. II'll snag my room, so don't go in there without knocking,"

I nod and we go our separate ways.

...

I stand and wait for Drew outside his door. When _I _finish before you, you're slow.

Wait, it's been, _ten minutes?! _Maybe some thing's wrong!

"Drew? Drew!"

Nothing. Silence. Absolutely no sound.

It's Drew- there should be a sound!

"Drew! Drew! Drew I- I'm coming in!"

I ram the door open and see him on he floor, unconscious. He must of tripprd over this... - the memory box I gave him when we were five? Awww, he kept it! Not the point, May!

"Drew, Drew, Drew? Are you okay?" I say and shake him lightly.

His emerald eyes flutter open.

"Mmmmm... Mmmaaayyy?"

I nod.

"What happened?"

I pick up the small box. "You tripped on this..."

"Oh! Is it okay?!"

I examine it. "Yeah. Looks fine. Why?"

"It's... it's important to me..."

"It is?"

He nods.

"Why?"

"Because, this amazing girl gave it to me. She's my best friend. I'm the King and she's my Queen..."

I smile. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes, May. Now, my head is killing me, can you fetch me an ice pack?"

"Sure. You've been waiting on me hand and foot all day, now it's my turn to wait on you,"

I hear him laugh as I exit the room.

...

Drew is fine, thank god, and we decided to stay here.

"May," Drew says.

"Yes?" I say quickly. He hit his head hard, he said he was fine, doesn't mean he is.

"Is the back of my head bleeding? It feels like it..."

Crap! I never checked him! "Uhhh..." oh double crap! It is bleeding! "Umm, one... one , moment..."

"May is it bleedi-" and then I'm out of the room and in the bathroom looking for pain killers.

"Ha! Found them!" I think and grab a cloth and wet it with warm water.

"Here. Put this where it's bleeding, "

"Umm, I can't see it,"

I nod to myself. "Okay, then I'll just..." I put my hand over his and bring it to the spot where it's bleeding. By the time I let go both our cheeks are red.

"Thank you..." he says nervously.

"No... problem..."

"Wait!" He says as my hand returns to my lap.

"What?!"

"Could you hold my other hand? I would like that..."

I nod and suppress a giddy smile.

As our hands touch again my whole body feels like it's ignited in flames. Drew's face looks how I feel.

"Thanks," he murmers.

"Yeah..."

We look away, but it doesn't help since we're stilk willingly holding hands.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yes May?"

"Did you hurt any other part of your body when you fell?"

We look at each other. "Um, maybe my ankle, and my shoulder, but..."

"Drew! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to be a bother!"

"Move your right arm,"

"May is this really-" "Move. Your. Right. Arm,"

He sighs. "I... can't..."

"Walk,"

"May,"

I scowl. I'm not mad at _him _I'm just mad that he's hurt more.

"I said walk,"

"Fine," he grumbles.

He stands.

He takes a step with his _left _leg.

He drags his right.

"Drew!"

"I'm sorry!"

I stand up and grab his hand again. "We're going to the hospital, "

"May, sit,"

"No,Drew!" I yell. "You're hurt! Don't you get that?! Come on! You have to accept that people need help sometimes!"

"May, I'm fine," he insists.

"No!" I'm crying now. "Drew, please! Let me take you! Please!"

"May, calm down,"

I shake my head. "No, Drew! Please!"

"May," He caresses my face. "I'm fine. Calm down. I'm fine, I promise, "

I nod and sniffle. "Okay... but-"

"But nothing. If I were badly injured, I would tell you, wouldn't I?"

I nod again and smile. Even though I can see he's lying.

"Thank you. Now why don't we just watch a movie?"

"Sure... which one?"

He smiles. I can visibly see pain. "Your choice,"

"Ummm... Divergent?"

"You'll get scared, "

"What?" I say in annoyance. "Divergent isn't _scary!" _

"I know. I've seen it, and read it. It just has some violence. I don't think you'd like it. Here," he says. "We can watch The Heat,"

"Uh, Drew? If you're worried about violence, we shouldn't watch The Heat,"

"Speed?"

I sigh. "No..."

"Miss Congeniality?"

"Now you're just naming Sandra Bullock movies, "

He grins. "So you caught on,"

"Okay, why not watch, Pitch Perfect? It'll be good for some laughs,"

He shrugs. "Why not,"

...

The movie ends and my stomach aches from laughing too hard, too long.

"Now what?"

"Ummm..." I really want to check him out... N-not check _him _out! Check his _head _out! "Let me see your head,"

"May, really? We're on this again?"

"I'm sorry, but I really think we should go to the hospital!"

He stares at me. So hard it's almost a glare, but not quite. And his mouth turns down in the corners, and he looks annoyed, but he's not scowling.

"Why?"

"Why...what?"

He sighs heavily. "Why do you suddenly care so much about me?"

"I..." how do I answer a question I don't know the answer to?! "Because I... I like you,"

"Huh?"

"Well, you've been my friend for, like, ever, and now you're my best friend,"

He frowns and looks down. "Oh..."

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?" I say and put a hand on his shoulders.

He flushes some. "Noth... Nothing,"

"Are you sure? You're face is bright red, '

"Yes... I'm fine..."

I stare at Drew intently. Something is wrong- but I just can't put my finger on it... "Drew, just-"

"I said I'm fine, May! Can't you just believe me?! For once, just believe me!"

I blink. That's all I can think to do, in this instant. "What?"

"Get, out, just, get out!"

"Drew, please, I-"

"I said get out!"

He opens the door and shoves me out.

I fall and my ankle srarts to throb.

"Ow! Ah-hahowwww! Drew!"

The door flies open and Drew glares down at me.

"I'm not going to fall for this guilt trap, you know, "

Tears flood down my face at a rapid speed. "It's not a guilt trap! My ankle!"

"'Oh Drew! Please help me, my ankle hurts!' Yeah, I don't think so,"

I wail. "Please! Drew, please! I need your help!"

"Fine, let me see,"

"Thank you, " I sniff.

He removes my hands and looks at my shoe.

"I can't see your ankle,"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

I -very precautiously- remove my shoe and sock so Drew can look at it.

"So?" I sniff.

His face shows concern, but not enough to worry me. "Simple twist. You'll have to take it easy, and ice it a few times, but nothing too major, "

I sigh at that.

Drew lifts me up and I blush intensely.

"Umm, I can't walk?"

"Well..." He looks away. "You could, but I wouldn't recommend it, "

"Okay..."

"Thank you, " he says and carries me back into the house and sets me on his couch.

"For what? I should be thanking you!"

He shakes his head and grins solemnly. "No. You wouldn't get it, "

"I might,"

"I don't want to depress you,"

"It's worth getting depressed for you, " I say softly.

"it's just..." he looks away. "I've been living alone since I was ten- when I started traveling. I'm sixteen now. My parents died years and years ago, and my family didn't feel the need to help me, since I've always been independent since age three... so, I was alone until I met you. And I started to follow you around, and meet up with you and your friends,"

What is he getting at...?

"And gave you roses saying that they were for your Pokemon..."

Wait, they were for...?

"They weren't for your Pokemon, they were for..."

Does he mean?!

"You,"

I'm speechless. Absolutely dumbfounded. What do I say?! What do I do?! Why can't I breathe?! When did my face get so hot?! Why am I grinning?!

"May? May?"

I shake my head. "Oh.. uh, I mean, hi,"

"Hi," he scoots a bit closer. "Anything you want to saw to that?"

I nod. "..." Nothing comes out. I know what I want to say, and how to say it, but...

Nothing.

He begins to look nervous.

"May... is something... wrong...?"

I shake my head-i still can't talk.

But I feel he same way! How do I show him I care if-wait a second...

I place my hands on Drew's neck and smile. He flushes as I pull him toward me.

When our lips meet it's like fireworks go off in every which way. My lips burn and, I'm positive I won't be speaking for quite a long time now, but it feels like nothing I've ever felt before. I mean I'm fourteen, hes sixteen, I've never kissed anyone before. What if I'm bad?! Or I have bad breath?! Or... or...

Drew pulls away and smiles flirtaciously at my flushed face.

"Now May," he smirks. "I just need to tell you that when you tell a guy you like them like that, they're not going to want to stop. You're just lucky I'm a nice guy,"

"Now Drew, " I play along. "I think I'd be fine with this to a certain extent, "

"Allright, then, let's play, "

...

By them time we're done kissing, it's five o'clock, and I'm _starving._

"Drew, I'm hungry,"

"Hungry...? Hungry for what?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I'm stiff for a moment as my cheeks heat up, then I smack him.

"You perverted Cabage Head!" But the truth is, I liked his pervertedness. It's what makes, Drew, Drew.

"Eh, you'll learn to like it," He shrugs. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Leftovers?"

"You ate the leftovers during the meal,"

I frown. "Uhh, how about I make grilled cheese?"

"I'll do the cooking, if you would. I don't feel like dying due to extreme food poisoning, "

"I'm not that bad!" I insist.

"Oh, of course not, my Queen,"

Oh, I forgot! "You said I was your Queen, so you're the King, right?"

"... yeah..."

"Well, since you're the, _King, _let's go to Burger King!"

He smiles and laughs. "Right this way, my lady,"

I take his hand. "Why thank you, kind Lord,"

...

We decide to walk to Burger King since it's only three or four blocks from his house.

As we walk, Drew and I swing our hands opposite to our leading legs, so it's like a clock. My idea, obviously. Drew runs his fingers up my palm and a shiver swarms up my spine like a tsunami.

"So, you like that? Mental note,"

I flush at his comment, then remember that we're together now. But my face stays hot and stings.

"Why is your face so red?

"Uhh..."

He kisses my cheek and grins. "Just kidding, Chocolate Freak,"

I smile then walk into something hard. A door. One that leads into a building. Burger King.

"Wow, I must be more distracting than I thought, "

I glare, but I still feel embarrassed.

...

I'm done my cheese burger, but Drew is delicately eating his chicken. Very delicately, and carefully, and slowly, and "Move faster you old grandma turtle!"

He stops and looks at me.

He swallows. "Any reason you're unusually impatient? I mean, I get it, you're impatient, but not this impatient, "

"I'm bored,"

"We can play King and Queen back at my house," He says, smirking.

I can already feel heat in my whole face. But I nod anyway.

...

Once Drew finishes we sprint back to his house. He won. I was about a million miles BEHIND him. I'm just not very fast...

"And you said I was slow,"

I heave. "Shut. Up,"

We sit down on the couch to catch our breath. My stomach hurts, I have leg cramps, my feet are burning and I'm sweaty- I feel like a Queen.

Drew seems worse than me though, of course, we did both hurt our ankles, (mine is killing me) and he was basically a lightning bolt on the way back. Literally, he passed the cars as we passed them, well, he. And they were actually moving! Of course, it is Drew: Athletic, strong, sweet yet bitter, kind but an annoyance, hot, but cold. He's kind of like northern and southern airs clashing. Creating the hurricane that is Drew Shū.

Of course, that's why I love him.

"Hey," he says after puffing out a long strangled breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

He nods persistently. "Perfect. Now, what do you say we take a short nap?"

I grin and snuggle up to him.

...

I see Drew in the distance in a white torn shirt. He looks faint and wiry, with sweat beads rolling down his face. He starts to walk towards me slowly. I don't know why, but the way he's walking is really sexy. He grins cockily, but he looks tired. He wraps his arms around me and looks deep into my eyes. His eyes twinkle in the days last bit of sunlight. I can't breath, it's too perfect.

Drew leans in and kisses me. But, something seems to be wrong...

My eyes shoot open and Drew is kissing me.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I laugh.

"Oh, so you're finally up,"

I sigh. "Yeah... right in the best part of my dream..."

"What was that?"

"Ummm..."

He smirks. "Don't worry, I think I know,"

"Okay," Thank God.

A few minutes pass as we sit there.

"May, look at the time..."

I quickly glance at the clock- 12:03.

"Wow... we slept for... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, seven hours! How did we...?"

"Because we didn't sleep at all for the past two days. And since we allowed sleep, well, it took advantage." He looks at the clock again and grins.

I realize what he's thinking. "I'm not the Queen anymore..."

"No, maybe not in reality, but you definitely are in my book,"

As he says that, he kisses me and we snuggle bback together and fall back asleep.

...

**Yay! The end to another story! Sorry I haven't been on for a while! **

**If you liked this story, check out my other story 'Roses in May', I'm sure you'd like it!**

**Later,**

**Cutetwist**


End file.
